Missing & Gone
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Set During Burglaries & Boobytraps - With their plan not going well to catch the mall thief not only does he get away with everything he stole, he get's away with Austin as well. Can Ally; Trish; and Dez find Austin and save him before something bad happens to him? *Set dring the first season* (Rated T In-Case ) Asully/Trez
1. Prologue

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new story for A&A an I hope you all like it a lot. Anyway this was inspired from the episode Burglaries & Boobytraps so yeah. There will be Asully in this, I'm not sure when, but there will be. Also I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned so please ENJOY chapter one! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

The thief smiled to himself as he placed item after item inside a moving truck. He had just recently stolen a piano from the music store Sonic Boom which was easier than ever since one boy was in a glue trap and two girls were in a cage.

From that experience, it accrued to the thief that they had planned to catch him and failed. But he wasn't complaining; in fact he was happy he was getting away with this. Pushing the heavy piano into the large truck he laughed to himself he was ready to go.

Walking around he could hear the voices of the two girls calling in the distance coming closer and closer to him. As fast as he could the thief slammed the back of the truck trunk close and rushed to the front to start the car and leave without a trace.

As he started the car; he could see the black hair girl and the brown-haired girl in the cage in his re-view mirror and frowned. In a way he felt bad for leaving them like that, but if he didn't go now, they'd catch him and turn him in, there was no going back now.

Driving the huge truck away as fast as he could he could see the two girls get smaller and smaller in his re-view mirror; he was losing them and that was what he wanted. After all, he needed to finish stealing more things before he could stop.

But now he needed to go to another town since the kids were already after him. If he moved, he could start fresh and finish where he left off in the alphabet stealing order. Now he was up to the letter Q and he knew where he wanted to go.

...

Meanwhile back at the mall of Mimi Ally Dawson and Trish De La Rosa frowned as they stood in the black cage. They had set up a plan to catch the mall thief but failed terribly. Not only did that happen but there friend Austin never even showed up!

"Well this night went well." Ally said with sarcasm as she and Trish began to push the cage back to Sonic Boom.

"I know right; how are we even gonna get out of this thing?" Trish questioned as they stopped moving for a moment.

"I'm not sure; maybe my father can help us, or Dez after he get's freed from his trap." Ally suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah if Dez even get's help! All the stores are closed at this time!" Trish said with worry as they started to move again.

"How about we call my dad? I'm pretty sure I left my phone on the counter." Ally said as they noticed Dez coming to them.

"Hey guys! What did I miss!?" Dez asked as he stood up on his feet still stuck to the trap with the pizza in his hand.

"The thief got away." Ally said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah and now were stuck in this trap and the key is in Sonic Boom on the counter." Trish added with a frown.

"I can get the key; I have a free hand after I put the pizza down; and then you can help me." Dez explained with a smile.

"Awesome and then we can yell at Austin for not showing up!" Trish exclaimed as Ally nodded.

"Cool let's go." Dez said as the three of them headed back for the store.

They walked after their conversation not knowing where Austin really was. But that wasn't really on their mind at the moment, getting back and getting free from their traps where on their mind and little did they know that was the least of their problems...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Sorry it was short, it's just the start, the next chapter will be longer :) Also thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter two coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Meetings

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! So as normal I own nothing from A&A or anything mentioned, oh and I made up a name for the delivery guy since we don't know his name, but yeah, so please ENJOY chapter two! More happens in this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Meetings

Third Person POV The Thief

When the truck came to a stop the thief sighed. He had been driving for almost four hours by now and it was very late at night when he arrived at his destination. In fact, it was like almost three in the morning. However he knew he couldn't stop.

Moving back to the back trunk the thief opened the huge door and pulled out his cell phone to text his friend that he had arrived with all the stolen stuff. Soon enough his friend came outside of the house and meet up with him, they both smiled.

"...And you still got away with all of this?" Tyler asked after the thief finished explaining the story to his friend.

"Yup; I still feel bad for those girls though; there mostly still in that cage." The thief stated with a look.

"Well that's their problem." Tyler said with a laugh. "Let's unload this stuff so we can get more." Tyler added with a smile.

The two started to get to work on removing the small things from the truck first. Once the small things were all out, and there were a lot of them, they moved onto the bigger things. However when they got to the piano they had to work

It was heavier they either of them had thought it would be. They stopped pushing to catch their breath and when they did stop there was a noise, a noise that catch their attention, and it was coming from none other than the piano.

"What the?" Tyler asked with confusion as he looked at his friend the thief. "Is their a cat in their or something?" He asked.

"I-I don't think so, I just took it from the store and there was only the three kids, that's all." The thief explained with a look.

"Well let's open it up and see what's going on with the thing." Tyler said as the thief agreed with his friend.

Tyler walked over to the right side of the piano while the thief stayed on the left side only moving to the other end. With a look towards one another both adults grabbed onto the edge of the piano and nodded. On the count of three they lifted it.

As soon as it was lifted up the top was pushed back even further then wanted and smacked the thief in the face, but not hard enough to knock him down. Soon when he could see again and he and his friend look they saw a blonde kid.

"Ha! Got you!" The blonde kid called as he looked at the two with confusion. "Wait, you're the delivery guy." The boy said.

"Yes...well I WAS the delivery guy...who are you!?" The thief questioned as he took a good look at the the boy.

"Um...someone..." The boy answered, obviously not wanting to give his name away.

"Wait a minuet I know you; you're Austin Moon; that overnight internet sensation kid." Tyler said with a look.

"Whaaaaat!? Pst! No! Okay fine yes my name is Austin." The boy answered with a frown.

"Looky here Tyler we got ourselves a famous kid." The thief said with a smirk, you could hear the kid gulp.

"Yes we do, and I know what to do with this thing." Tyler said with a smirk as well.

Before the boy had any time to protest he was grabbed and pulled out of the piano. No matter how hard the kid fought the thief and Tyler both brought him inside the house where he would be held until the really figured out what to do with him.

They placed him in one of the small bedrooms that had no windows and locked the door, he wasn't escaping no matter how hard he tried. Besides this kid could come in handy for him, after all he was apparently famous. So that made it even better.

Third Person POV Austin

Austin slammed his fist against the lock door a little angry with himself. First he promises Ally he wouldn't be late, second he tried to set up a trap in the piano with Trish's blanket, and thirdly the minuet his head hit the blanket he fell asleep.

honestly this was one of the worst thing happen to him. He was kind of sacred, and he had no idea what the thief and his friend had planned for him or all the stuff they stole. Well one good thing came out of this, he caught the thief at least.

"Now you're going to stay here and wait till we say other wise." The thief said with a look.

"And what if I don't?" Austin asked with worry; he was after all going to try and escape.

"Then you'll regret it and no matter what we'll always find you." The thief finished with a smirk that scared him.

"Can I least know you're name!?" Austin questioned as they guy started to leave. "I don't want to keep calling you the delivery guy." Austin finished as the man turned back to him.

"It's Roger!" Roger said as he slammed the door behind him and locked it.

Sitting down on the bed that was on the other side of the room Austin placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath. All he knew was that he was in some deep trouble and he needed to find a way out and get back home.

However he leaned back against the wall and began to look around the room for ideas. Yet it was hard to come up with ideas when you're locked in a bedroom that had no windows at all and only one door that held you inside, this was very bad...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two!I hope you all liked it, that was where I decided to end it cause I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter; anyway I still hope you like it :) Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter three coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Trouble

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**Austin: Well me; Ally; Trish; and Dez took over for this chapter! The author is to busy jaming out to...ugh...Miley Cyrus. **

**Me: I am not jaming out to Miley Cyrus! And that was suppose to be privet! **

**Trish: To bad! Stop listening to Can't Be Tamed and get over so we can start the story! Man I hate that song!**

**Me: Okay; okay; okay; gosh no need to be pushy...**

**Ally: Anyway this took us an hour to write so I hope you all like it :)**

**Me: What did I say!? No smiles only me can do smiles! :)**

**Ally: To bad! :) :) :) :) :) :) - **

**Me: AAAAAHHHH TO MANY SMILES! *Runs Out the Room***

**Dez: Okay then, she does not own anything from our universe so please ENJOY :) **

**Ally; Trish; and Austin: ENJOY :) SHE OWNS NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Trouble

Third Person POV Austin

Austin's eyes slowly opened as it got use to the surrounding light. Well, darkness actually. Sitting up he realized that he was no longer lying on the bed in the locked bedroom he was in. Instead he was looking out what would seem to be a car window.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open even more; and he jumped up only to smack his head on the roof above him hard. Groaning in pain he tried to move only to see that his hands have been tied in front of him and a seat belt was buckled across him.

"Oh god the kid's awake." Tyler's voice sounded from the front passenger seat.

"Well take care of him; I'm driving." Roger said with annoyance in his voice.

"How about we leave how he is until we arrive at out stop!?" Tyler questioned as silence came over the two.

"I'm game." Roger said as Tyler face palmed himself.

Everything went quiet as Austin looked out the window of the car once more. Taking in his surroundings Austin had noticed that he was way out of Miami. In fact, he wasn't sure if they were even still in Florida. He had been out, and who knows who long he had been asleep.

Moving to the left just a little Austin began to try to wiggle his hands lose out of the ropes. However he was having no luck and he was tossed into the side hard when Tyler made a sudden sharp turn faster than ever before. This caused Austin to smack his head against the window giving him a head ach.

"JERK!" Roger yelled as he honked the car as loud as he could.

"Man, I love it when you drive, you know how to communicate with these people." Tyler laughed to himself.

"It's not funny; that jerk almost drove into us." Roger explained with a look.

"Whatever let's just get the kid to where we need to get him there before the bosses get mad." Tyler added with a look.

Austin stared at the men in shock; so they weren't the only one's in on this plan! Why where they doing this? Who were these so-called bosses they were talking about? But he lost those thoughts they were far from what his real problem was. In fact, all he had to worry about at the moment was finding a way to escape.

Yet, Austin knew that was going to be hard but as soon as he got the chance he was going to fight back. The music from the radio began to grow a little louder as Austin leaned back against the car seat, that was all he could do after all. Anyway he could only listen to the music and think of ways to escape.

"Where are we!?" Austin suddenly stated with regret as Tyler turned to face him.

"We are not even in Florida anymore! We are taking you somewhere far, far away from home kid." Tyler said with a laugh.

"No! I want to go home! I want to - " Austin started as Tyler reached over and slapped him across the face hard.

"Shut up! We don't care what you want! We only care what our bosses want!" Tyler explained with a look.

"What bosses!? What do they want with me!?" Austin questioned once more.

"God you ask a lot of questions." Tyler muttered in annoyance as Roger laughed. "You will find out in due time." Tyler said.

"Yeah so I suggest you shut up before you get smacked again...or worse." Roger said from the front as well.

Both men laughed again and Austin shrunk back in fear, he didn't want to know what would happen, he just wanted to go home. Sadly though that wasn't happening; he was trapped with no way out; and the two men's laugh was echoing through his mind. It was going to take a long time to get that laugh out of his head.

Looking out the window once more Austin moved is head to the right and began to rub his should against his right check trying to ease the pain that was still there. However he was having trouble and once more all he could do was take a deep breath and sit back and wait for the time to slowly tick by and wait for them to stop driving...

* * *

**Dez: Aw...it's over! But I want to know what happens! I need to know what happens to my best friend!**

**Austin: You know I'm right here right? And that this is just a story?**

**Dez: I know but still the suspense is killing me!**

**Me: LAME! Dez you kill me!**

**Dez: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) - **

**Me: Why are you all taunting me!? **

**Trish: Because we want to! Now do the closing!**

**Me: Okay miss bossy gosh...Thanks for reading and I really hope you liked it! Warning I did not write this Austin; Ally; Trish; and Dez did :)...but mainly I did lol :) **

**Ally: See you soon! Chapter four will be up soon! If the author isn't to busy jaming out to Miley again...**

**Me: Hey! That's suppose to be privet! Man I can't tell you guys anything!**

**Ally: Yeah; yeah; have a good day and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**

**Austin; Ally; Trish; Dez; and Me: BYE! *waving to all of you* **


	4. News

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**Me: Yeah! I had time to write this! I'm so happy!**

**Trish: I'm just happy you're not listening to Miley Cyrus again; man I don't like her...**

**Me: Really!? You're never going to let me live that one down are you? **

**Trish: Nope!**

**Me: Ugh! This is what I get for being around her...Anyway I own nothing from A&A so please ENJOY and thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! A lot of you are wondering about what Ally; Trish; and Dez are up too so that is what this chapter is! Not my best; but I still hope you like it! **

**Trish: Warning you we did not write this one! She wrote it this time!**

**Me: Hey! What's the suppose to mean!**

**Trish: Nothing...**

**Me: How did you even escape...I mean leave the room you and everyone else was in? **

**Trish: I have my ways...**

**Me:...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

News

Third Person POV Ally

Ally Dawson rushed as she tried to help costumer after costumer on a Saturday morning. It was odd; normally Saturday's weren't very busy but today was for some reason and Ally had no idea why. But honesty she was getting lonely and bored.

Speaking of bored she was a little worried about her friends. No one was around, well she hasn't seen anyone at all that morning and she hasn't seen Austin since yesterday; no one has and his parents were getting worried just like they were.

"Guess who got a job at Sleepy Sleep Wear!?" Trish questioned as she walked into the store that morning.

"What happened to you're job at The Yarn Barn?" Ally questioned as she leaned on the counter and gave her friend a look.

"I was fired, apparently sleeping on the job is bad." Trish said as she placed air quotes around words.

"Nice, I'm just glad you're here, it was starting to get really boring." Ally explained as she handed a costumer a bag.

"Wait, you mean Austin or Dez aren't here?" Trish question in as Ally shook her head. "Weird they normally are." Trish said.

"I know and I'm getting worried about them. Plus I haven't seen Austin since yesterday." Ally put in as Trish nodded.

"Now that I think about you're right; we've seen Dez so we know he's fine, but what about Austin?" Trish asked.

"Right; so we need to go to his house to see if he's home." Ally said as she walked to the steps.

"Do you think you're dad will let you take off for a little?" Trish asked as she followed Ally to the stairs to the practice room.

"I don't know let me ask." Ally said with hope. "Hey dad! I'm taking my break now! I'm gonna go visit Austin!" Ally called.

"Okay hunny have fun! But not to much fun!" Lester called as his head popped out of the room and then vanished again.

"Let's go!" Ally said as she and Trish began to leave the room.

However as they left they also laughed at what Ally's dad said; it was just to funny. But silence came over them after that and they slowly made their way to Austin's with question. Why did he never show up yesterday? Was he okay?

There were so many question's going through Ally's own mind. She didn't know whether or not she should be angry at him or relieve when they saw him. If so she'd be angry for him not showing up, and relieved to know he was okay.

"Um...Ally...do you see what I see?" Trish asked as they arrived at Austin's ten minuets later.

"Are those...police cars!?" Ally asked in shock as she and Trish stood frozen on the front lawn.

"Yes, but why are they here!? You don't think something bad happened do you!?" Trish asked with worry.

"Maybe...I mean why else would they be here?" Ally questioned with fight.

"We should go up and see the Moon's." Trish suggested as she started for the house, Ally followed her.

"Okay but Trish remember these are police officer's; so no insults!" Ally called as she followed her friend.

Ally and Trish made their way up to th front porch only to stop once more when they saw Mr. and Mrs. Moon standing on the porch talking to two officer's. Making their way over slowly they were greeted by Austin's parents.

"If you don't mind us asking; but what's going on? Is everything okay!?" Ally questioned with hope.

"No...it's not...A-Austin's..." Mimi began only to break into small tears; Ally and Trish didn't like the sound of this.

"Young ladies, are you two friends with Austin?" Officer Sally asked as they nodded.

"Yes but what's going on is he okay!?" Trish questioned in even more worry.

"We hate to tell you this girls but um...you're friend Austin...is well, missing." Officer Krysten finished.

Both girls stood their looking at everyone in shock...

* * *

**Me: Well there was chapter four! Now they know yeah!**

**Trish: Ugh! This story is long! Can we just know what happens to Austin please!?**

**Me: You have to wait...gosh someones impatient.**

**Dez: I know right she never waits for anything; but I am with Trish; I want to know what happens!**

**Me: What...where did...where did you come from!? How did you escape...I mean leave!?**

**Dez: Easy my hands are really small so they were able to fit through the rope...**

**Me: And by rope he means...**

**Dez: She kidnapped us! and then tied us up because we were apparently annoying her!**

**Me: WHAAAAATTT!? Pst no! I was forcing you by you're will to come and help me with this story there's a difference, gosh you Team Austin kids know nothing...**

**Ally: You do realize that's the term for kidnapping right?**

**Me...Know-It-All...**

**Ally: Hey!**

**Austin: Ugh someone please just do the closing before I flip...my rist still hurts from the ropes...**

**Me: Aw...Austy you want me to kiss that better!?**

**Austin: Um...no...(Get's creeped out)**

**Ally: What did you say!? (Get's angry and jelouse)**

**Me: Um...nothing...**

**Ally: Really cause it sounded like you were flirting with him!? **

**Me: (Backs up against the bedroom door as Ally get's closer) See ya in PE! (Runs out the room)**

**Austin: Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW!**

**Dez: Chapter five coming soon! :) **

**Austin, Dez, and Trish...(Sees me and Ally running by the room)...Bye! REVIEW! (Waving to you all) **


	5. A New Place

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**Austin: Well I wrote this chapter! Yeah me!...Gosh...I've been spending to much time around girls...anyway the author is once again to busy watching Hannah Montana...so yeah I just went a head and wrote this for you. **

**Me: Shhhh...the show is on!**

**Austin: Oh yeah like you haven't seen it a million times! LAME!**

**Me: Says the guy who stared in the music video Ordinary Girl for the show! You have no room to talk!**

**Austin: WHAAAT! That was not my idea! That was my mom's fault! **

**Me: Sure...keep telling yourself that...anyway WOW! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter I love you all sooooooo much! You all are AMAZING! :) :) :) :) :)**

**Austin: Right...anyway she owns nothing so please ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

A New Place

Third Person POV Austin

How long has it been? About like and hour or two since Austin woke up in the car...either way they were still driving. Yet, he was getting tired of not getting any answer's at all. Neither guys were telling him anything and the silence was killing him.

The car turned again and Austin was once more slammed into the side door on his left and cried out in pain. Both man had yelled up him to be quiet and when they did Austin sent them dagger's. Honestly he was not liking these guys at all.

"Here! Turn left that's where we need to go!" Tyler said as he looked at the map in his hands while pointing out the window.

"You do realize that's a dead end right?" Roger asked with annoyance.

"Oh my bad!" Tyler stated as he turned the map around.

"Seriously! Learn how to read a map!" Roger yelled as he turned the wheel down another street.

"You try reading this thing! It's like the human map system!" Tyler yelled in anger and frustration.

"Ugh! Make the kid read it!" Roger yelled as he honked at a passing car. "IDIOT!" Roger yelled again.

"Hello; does the kid look like he's in the condition to! He is tied up after all." Tyler explained as he gestured to Austin.

"Whatever!" Roger said as they both began to calm down and not yell anymore. "God people need to learn how to drive."

"I know right." Tyler said as he pulled the map over to Roger. "Is this Russo or Rooney? You tell me." Tyler said.

Both men went quiet again as Roger sent Tyler a look. After their loud...very loud discussion Austin was sure that he had even worse of a head ach then before if that was possible. But when the car came to a sudden stop he was happy.

Austin watched carefully as both men unbuckled and got out of the car as fast as they could. Roger had opened the door on the side Austin was on and reached over to unbuckle him and pulled him out of the car and instantly he began to fight.

"Man! Help me with this brat!" Roger said as Austin tried to struggle out of his grip.

"God he's a strong kid." Tyler said as he grabbed Austin by his feet and lifted him off the ground.

"Yeah it had to be a strong kid!? But no! It couldn't be a weak one!" Roger stated as he and Tyler laughed.

"Stop fighting kid; you're not getting out of this one!" Tyler said as he and Roger began to walk to a small house.

"Don't worry this family will put the kid right in his place soon." Roger said as they made it up to the door step finally.

"Here I'll hold the kid; you ring the door bell." Tyler said as Roger handed Austin over to Tyler and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" A voice questioned as it opened the front door; Austin was having a hard time getting a good look at the person.

"We have the kid like we said; he's all your's; warning he's quiet the fighter." Roger explained as Tyler handed him over.

"Thank you! You two are free to go, my brother's and sister will be happy about this one!" The voice said again.

"No problem! Thank you for asking him off our hands; see you later." Roger said as he and Tyler left the place.

As soon as he was handed over to someone else both Roger and Tyler left. Instantly Austin began to struggle once more from his binds in fright only to be dragged into the house. When he was inside he felt his ropes being untied.

Being thrown onto the ground the duck tape was removed from his mouth and he cried out in pain. It was still to dark to see anything and when the lights did come on, he saw a tall kid with brown hair and brown eyes standing in front of him.

"Who are you!? What do you want!? Let me go!" Austin shouted as he tried to stand up but was pushed down again.

"Relax kid; you're safe here; well as long as you listen to us you are." The boy said with a smirk.

"Where am I!?" Austin question he was tired of not getting answer's at all.

"You're in Littleton, Colorado and welcome to your new home." The voice said as Austin stared at him in shock and fright...

* * *

**Dez: Yeah! (Playing the piano in a fast rythem...we all look at him) Ooops...I meant Dun...Dun...Dun...Dun...**

**Austin: I hope you liked the chapter! My first one I wrote by myself! Can anyone guess who this stranger is!? **

**Trish: NO ONE CARES! JUST DO THE CLOSING!**

**Me: Yeah were trying to watch a show here! We do have 98 episode to watch! **

**Ally: There's no watching televison in the store! I banned it after they watched Crime & Judgement!**

**Me: Aw...your no fun!**

**Ally: I can be fun!**

**Me: Then let me watch Hannah Montana here! Please!?**

**Ally: Fine...It better not be longer then two days! **

**Me: YEAH! (Goes back to watching tv)**

**Austin: Anyway...thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter six coming soon! :) **


	6. A Second Meeting

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**Dez: Well here is chapter six! I wrote this one! I only did because the author is still watching Hannah Montana and some how Austin, Ally, and even TRISH got into it! I have no idea how! But they did...**

**Me & Austin & Ally & Trish: ****Shhhhh!**

**Dez: See what I mean!? (Rolls eyes) Anyway so yeah I hope you all like this chapter their is a major twist! :)**

**Trish: Just do the disclaimer were only on episode 32 out of 98!**

**Dez: Okay gosh...**

**Me: I own nothing from Austin & Ally or R5 or anything else mentioned in this chapter! Also thank you guys so much for all the reviews from last chapter I love all of you! You all are AMAZING sorry for not updating yesterday!**

**Dez: So please enjoy my chapter I hope you all love it so much! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

A Second Meeting

Third Person POV Austin

Austin had no idea what to say at all to the brown haired boy standing in front of him! Was he one of the bosses Tyler and Roger had been talking about!? What did this boy mean, did he even know who Austin was!? So many questions; he was just so lost!

Not only where there questions going through his mind, but he wanted to know the name of the kid that was now holding him hostage. This whole kidnapping thing was really starting to scare him and get on his nerves even more, he just wanted to go home!

"Why am I here!? Who are you!? What's going on!?" Austin questioned once more in panic, he honestly wanted to break the silence.

"I told you; this is you new home; and your now living here in Littleton Colorado!" The brown haired boy explained with a groan.

"No! I live in Miami Florida!" Austin stated as he tried to stand up and run, the boy grabbed a hold of him and pushed him down.

"No...you now live here; and your real name isn't Austin; it's Ross." The boy said as Austin looked at him with confusion.

"Okay your nuts! As soon as I get out of here I'm calling the cops!" Austin stated with a scared look.

When Austin was finished he stood and once more bolted for the front door. Some how this time he had managed to get past the brown haired boy and made it to his destination. However when he arrived, he felt two pairs of arms grab him and pull him back.

Instantly he started kicking and struggling; he was fighting as best as he could to escape and nothing was working for him. Austin was being held down and by something that was indeed a lot stronger then he was, it was making him mad a whole lot.

"Dang! They weren't kidding when they said he was a fighter!" The brown haired kid stated as he was pinned down on the floor.

"Let me go!" Austin yelled as he tried to struggle free from their grasp.

"Shut up!" The brown haired kid yelled as he struck Austin hard across he face; Austin whimpered.

"Dude Rocky don't frighten the kid more then he already is!" A new voice said as Austin kicked harder.

"Ow! He kicked me!" The boy; Austin was assuming Rocky; stated as he jumped off of Austin and rubbed his leg.

"You do deserve it; you smacked him." The second voice said once more with a laugh.

"Oh shut up Rydel no one asked you!" Rocky yelled as Rydel laughed even more.

"Man; watching you get beat up by a sixteen year old is hilarious!" Rydel stated with a laugh.

Austin stopped moving and as someone else grabbed a hold of him and held him own once more. There was no use in fighting anymore and Austin pretty much knew that he wasn't getting out of this place anytime soon. They best he could do was go along.

Looking back and forth from the two kids Rocky and Rydel; Austin was wondering who these kids were and what they wanted; no one was answering their question and it was annoying the crap out of him; he just wanted answers!

"Can you please just tell me what's going on please!?" Austin begged he was getting ticked off.

"Alright kid, man we'll anser your questions." Rocky said with a look. "My name is Rocky; as you learned." Rocky said with a smile.

"And I'm Rydel sister of this doof, and two others." Rydel said as Austin looked back and forth between them.

"Why do you want me!?" Austin questioned once more as he frowned and sat up; Rocky finally got off of him.

"Because your our brother; and we've been looking for you for our whole lives." Rydel said as Rock nodded.

"Hu!?" Austin asked in confusion, he was pretty sure he was an only child.

"Man; this is gonna be hard to explain; kid have a seat on the couch; this is gonna be a long story." Rocky said with a look.

"Ugh! Stop calling me kid my name is Austin!" Austin said as he stood up and sat down on the couch. "And what story!?" He asked.

"Well do you wanna tell him?" Rocky asked as his sister shook her head.

"Nope we should tell him together." Rydel said as Rocky nodded in agreement.

"Okay then; where shall we start; from the beginning!?" Rocky question as Rydel nodded.

Both siblings sat down across from Austin on chairs getting ready to tell a long story. There was no doubt that Austin would be shocked; but he was actually willing to listen to what they had to say. Maybe there was a reason for all of this; he wanted to know!

So the three of them sat there in awkward silence as they looked at one another. Rydel and Rocky were thinking of what to say all while trying to keep Austin there and not scare him off. Besides as soon as he hears the story...well he might not want to leave...

* * *

**Dez: Hm...CLIFFY! Thanks so much for reading I hope you all loved it a lot!**

**Me: Once again sorry for the day wait I never could pull myself away from the television! My bad...**

**Dez: Yeah it's your bad!**

**Me:...(Looks at him with confusion)...Anyway please REVIEW! Oh and I won't be able to update tomorrow because I will be in PA up at my cabin where I have no internet so look for an update hopefully on Sunday and if not then Monday!**

**Ally: Oh no! Miley's stuck in the truck! What happens!**

**Me: Watch the episode then you'll know!**

**Ally: I hope Jackson saves her!**

**Trish: I know right! This is good stuff!**

**Me: And you all hated Miley...**

**Trish & Ally & Austin: Shhh...**

**Me: (Looks at them in shock)**

**Dez: Anyway please review and the next chapter will come as soon as possible! Bye! (Waving to you all)**


	7. The Story

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**Me: Yeah! Me and Trish wrote this chapter!**

**Dez: Wow congrats! Not...**

**Me: What's with all the negativity Dez?**

**Dez: Your all watching stupid Hannah Montana...dumb!**

**Me: Hey! Hannah Montana was a great show during it's time! It's a Disney Channel Classic!**

**Dez: Yeah during it's time...**

**Me: (Sends a glare to Dez) Anyway as normal I own nothing so please ENJOY this chapter me and Trish wrote! Oh and please read the note at the bottom! before the story! Thanks! **

**Note - I know Ryland is the youngest in R5 but in this story it's Austin well Ross well...you know what I mean! So yeah it's Austin otherwise the story won't make sense, wanted to let you know that! So yeah please ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Story

Third Person POV Austin

"Okay we'll start when you were born." Rydel said as Rocky nodded in agreement. "After mom had all of us, she was surprised with you; and honestly we were all excited." Rydel added with a smile. "But when you were born mom didn't make it." Rydel finished.

"Why? Why didn't she make it?" Austin questioned, he was already upset with this.

"Because it had something to do with a health problem she had, and it was going to either affect you or her, and well it went with her." Rocky explained as he looked over at Austin. "And well she always wanted a child named Ross; so that's what your name was."

"But that's not my name! My name is Austin; I told you that." Austin said with annoyance.

"You were made to believe that your name was Austin." Rydel cut in with a look. "Because dad put you up for adoption because he didn't have enough money to raise you with the rest of us; heck he even almost put us up a couple of times after you." Rydel said.

"So when you were put up for adoption dad wanted you to find a good home and who else would be good parents then none other then Mike and Mimi Moon. Of course we didn't know them at the time, dad did." Rocky said as Austin tried to take all this in.

"After you were adopted we kept asking where you were and dad would never tell us. All he told us was that you were in a better place and having a better life." Rydel continued. "We didn't want to believe that but then you never came home, so we knew."

"We knew that what dad said was true." Rocky took over with a look. "So we looked all over the internet for a kid named Ross and it never came up. But after sixteen years a kid named Austin Moon did come up; all over youtube." Rock finished with a smile.

"As soon as you put that video up on youtube of the song Double Take we knew it was you. You looked to much like mom." Rydel added with a smile as well. "So we tried to find ways to contact you but each time we came to a dead end." Rocky finished.

"Yeah and when Roger and Tyler called us about having a young kid named Austin Moon we knew they had to bring you here. Back home where you belong." Rydel said with happiness. "We were so excited when we got the call, that we knew it was you for sure."

"So that is our story on why your here; who you really are; where you came from; and what your history is." Rocky said as Austin stood up and shook his head. "We told you everything you need to know." Rocky said with a smile.

"No! This is all insane and crazy; I don't believe any of this!" Austin protested.

"But dude it's true! Your our brother!" Rocky called out in defense as he stood up as well.

"This is all a dream! Yeah a dream...I'm asleep in the practice room and I'm going to wake up there." Austin muttered to himself.

"Told you he wouldn't believe us." Rydel whispered to Rocky. "What do we do now?" Rydel asked with question.

"We get Ratliff; Riker and Ryland they'll give the kid more proof." Rocky said as Ryland nodded in agreement.

"Hey Rocky is going to get some friends to help show you the truth; I'm gonna stay here and answer any questions you want answered okay?" Rydel asked as Austin looked at her with confusion but nodded. "Is there any questions?" Rydel asked with wonder.

"Yes." Austin said with thought. "If I really am your brother then why did my so called parents change my name when they adopted me? Wouldn't they rather have kept it?" Austin asked with confusion as he stopped pacing and looked at Rydel.

"They changed your name because dad wanted them too. He didn't want you growing up with the name Ross; and well Mike and Mimi chose your name Austin and he agreed with it." Rydel explained. "He said if he ever heard the name Ross again it'd kill him."

"Okay why would it kill him?" Austin questioned once more. "And why isn't your dad here now? What happened to him? Does he know you kidnapped me!?" Austin questioned again as he squeaked the last question; Rydel frowned at the question.

"Oh um...our father died." Rydel whispered. "He became an abusive freak after mom died and after you left; he soon turned to drugs and alchol, and one day he went for a drive and well, he never came back home, he was killed in a car crash." Rydel finished.

"Oh - I-I'm so sorry to hear that." Austin said as he sent her a weak smile.

"It's okay not your fault; our dad's; he kind of had it coming on himself." Rydel finished with a sigh.

"I found them!" Rocky interrupted as he came in with two other boys. "Austin or well Ross, meet Ratliff; Riker; and Ryland!"

* * *

**Me: Well there is chapter seven! Wow the longest chapter I have ever written! **

**Dez: I'm even surprised you could have written it!**

**Me: Hey I made time! Besides I've seen all the episodes of Hannah Montana they haven't!**

**Austin: Shh...Were on episode 87 out of 98! Were almost done!**

**Ally: Yeah this is seriously such a good show!**

**Me: Told ya so!**

**Trish: Shh...**

**Lester: Um...Ally why hasn't the store been open in two days?**

**Dez: Because Mr. Dawson their watching a show called Hannah Montana...Lame!**

**Lester: Really? Hannah Montana? (Walks Over to the TV) Oh...this looks interesting!**

**Dez: REALLY!? COME ON!?**

**Me: (Laughing) Anyway thanks for reading talk about a cliff hanger hu? Chapter eight will come up soon! :) Bye! **


	8. The Call

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**Austin: Well here is chapter eight! We all wrote this together! We finally finished all 98 episode of Hannah Montana!**

**Ally: Yes we did and we all loved it :) Even my dad loved it...**

**Me: Told ya it was great! Now were gonna go onto Good Luck Charlie! **

**Dez: I thought we were going on I Didn't Do it!**

**Me: We will; that is a good show also :)**

**Trish: Yes it is JJ watches that show he loves Lindy.**

**Austin: Me too! She is one fine girl!**

**Ally: Exscue me? (Looking at Austin)**

**Austin: Um...Nothing!**

**Trish: Whatever just do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Okay gosh! I own nothing from A&A or anything else mentioned! Oh and thanks for all the reviews I love you all :)**

**Austin; Ally; Trish; Dez: ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Call

Third Person POV Ally

Four days; it has been four days since Austin has been reported missing and Ally was not herself at all. Trish and Dez were too shocked and didn't want to believe this just like Ally but even they knew this was real and so far nothing was found out about him.

The police had searched all over Miami for Austin and she, Trish, Dez, and the Moon's have put up missing flyer's all over the town. Heck, Ally and Trish had put up flyers all over school hoping someone in their class had heard something from him; anything...

But so far they were out of luck and nothing was reported. Costumers still came in and out of Sonic Boom and Ally worked to try and keep her mind out of things but it wasn't working either; all she kept worrying about was Austin! God she missed him so much.

"Guess who got a job at the police station!" Trish exclaimed as she walked into the store; Ally smiled; some things never changed.

"What happened to your job at Sleepy Sleep Wear?" Ally question with confusion.

"Oh it's a long and complicated story." Trish said with a frown.

"You got fired?" Ally asked with a small laugh to herself as Trish shook her head.

"No; I quit." Trish explained with a look.

"Why? I thought you loved the job; it's the only job you got to sleep." Ally explained with confusion.

"Because I got a job at the police station so I can help look for Austin." Trish explained as they both went quiet at the name.

Ally smiled even bigger if that was possible. Sure Trish may be mean to Austin sometimes, and bossy, but deep down Ally knew she really cared about Austin and heck even Dez! Not that she would admit it; but to hear that made Ally happy a lot.

She went back to working after Trish had walked away to who knows where. Lost in thought once more Ally checked out a few more costumers and started to think. Since Trish got a job at the police station they could be kept up with news a lot more easier.

Not only that; but if they gathered enough information for the police or for themselves somehow they would be able to set out and find Austin a lot fastest then planned. Besides the police were good at their job here in Miami and Ally had her mind set on Austin.

"Ally! That was work calling they want us down at the station now!" Trish called as she rushed back over to her friend.

"What!? Why!? Do they have information on Austin!?" Ally asked with hope.

"I don't know but they said they found something interesting on a security camera; so maybe." Trish said with happiness.

"Awesome let's go!" Ally said as she started to walk but stop. "Dad I'm taking a break I'm going somewhere with Trish!" Ally called.

"Okay have fun!" Mr. Dawson called as his head peered out of the practice room and back in.

"Good now let's go!" Ally said as Trish nodded, they began to walk but Ally stopped again. "Wait; what about Dez!?" Ally questioned.

"I'll text Dez on our way over and tell him to meet us there! Now let's go!" Trish said as she grabbed Ally and started to leave.

Together the two of them began to head off towards the police station as fast as they could. Some how Ally was surprise that Trish was able to text Dez like she said and still walk at the same time. But then again, this was Trish she was talking about!

For a while they walked in silence as they speed faster and faster to get there. Ally's legs were burning in pain from the hard use but she didn't care, she wanted to get there and hear the news the police found. If they were right; it'd help find Austin for sure.

By the time they arrived at the station Dez was already there at the front doors waiting for them. As soon as they greeted one another they headed inside to meet with Trish's boss and the security guard who found the tape; Ally was hoping this would be a good use to them; she was just hoping...

* * *

**Me: Well there was chapter eight! We haven't done Ally, Trish, and Dez in a while so there ya go!**

**Dez: Good chapter! Wish I was in it more though...**

**Me: Oh you will be in it the next time.**

**Dez: Yeah!**

**Austin: Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW :) **

**Trish: Chapter nine coming soon!**

**Me: REVIEW I love you all :)**

**Ally: Thanks for reading! Bye! **


	9. Clue?

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**Me: Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all your reviews from the last chapter I love you all :)**

**Dez: Also thanks for reading and well, it's about time she got this chapter written!**

**Me: Hey what's that mean!?**

**Dez: Nothing...**

**Me: Anyway I own nothing so please ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Clue?

Third Person POV Ally

The three of them were standing in a small room that had nothing but a long desk covering one side, and whole wall covered in all sizes of security cameras. When the three had come in they meet up with Officer Krysten and Officer Sally again and they were told to wait in this room. So that was what they have been doing for the past hour; waiting; slowly waiting; and it was killing all of them.

"Sorry for the wait kids." Officer Sally said as she and Officer Krysten burst into the room fastly.

"It's okay we know it was for something important; right guys?" Ally questioned as Trish and Dez nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the understanding." Officer Kysten said with a smile. "Now we think it's best if you three see the tape." She added.

Ally; Trish; and Dez followed the two officer's over to the screen they were suppose to look at. Officer Kyrsten sat down in a chair and began to type a bunch of letters into the computer and click a lot with the mouse. Soon enough there was now a black and white video appeared. Ally instantly noticed a truck on the side; the thief with the piano; and Billls Surf Shop on the far side.

"This is in the food court!" Ally exclaimed suddenly making everyone jump. "Right outside of Billls and that must be the thief!"

"Well at least we know it's not Austin." Trish said as Ally nodded.

"Of course Austin's not the thief; he's never stolen anything in his life." Dez said with a smile.

"Would you three just watch the tape?" Officer Sally questioned with annoyance.

_The Tape_

_The theif moved silently as he pushed the piano with all his weight. For a small instrument the piano was, it was sure heavy! Taking one more look around the mall to make sure no one else was he stopped for a moment and headed over to the truck._

_At the truck he began to place other items into the back which showed all the missing items the thief had stolen. When he finished placing the other items into the truck he went back to the piano and pushed it in, soon he closed the truck and left._

_End of Tape_

"I don't get it; that's it?" Dez questioned with confusion as they all looked at him.

"That was all the video caught from that night you told us about." Officer Krysten explained with a frown.

"Is there anything in that video that would have to do with Austin at all kids?" Officer Sall questioned.

"The thief, we were trying to catch the thief that night, and he promised to be there and never showed up." Trish explained again.

No one said anything at all after Trish finished talking. Officer Kyrsten replayed the tape a could of times it was all the same to Ally. Nothing made sense at all to her, all it showed was the thief taking her precious piano...her piano she loved. Looking away with a frown Ally thought about what it was showing and soon enough the wheels in her head clicked and her eyes widened in shock.

"THE PIANO!" Ally shouted as everyone looked at her, Trish jumped back.

"Ow! That was my EAR!" Trish yelled back with annoyance as she rubbed her ear.

"Oh sorry." Ally apologized with a small laugh to herself.

"How does the piano have anything to do with this?" Dez questioned with confusion. "None of this makes sense." Dez added.

"Well remember when we play hide n' seek in the store and Austin hid in the piano that one time we couldn't find him?" Ally asked.

"Yeah; so?" Dez asked once more as he looked at Ally still.

"Maybe Austin was there, but he was in the piano! That's why we never saw him!" Ally exclaimed with a look.

"If so why would he be in the piano in the first place?" Office Kyrsten questioned with wonder.

"I don't know - it's Austin, and we've learned to never question him." Ally explained as Trish and Dez nodded.

"Well then if that's the case, we have a kidnapping case on our hands, to the food court to check out the scene!" Officer Sally exclaimed as she ran out the door in a hurry.

"To the food court!" Dez exclaimed as he left the room, Ally looked at Trish and Officer Sally who both shrugged.

Ally, Trish, and Officer Sally followed Officer Kyrsten and Dez out the door and to the parking lot. Sure the tape didn't show much but it did give them clues on how Austin disappeared. Either the thief took the piano on purpose knowing Austin in there, or they took it with out the knowledge of him being in there. Still they probably found and never brought him back. Austin Monica Moon had been indeed kidnapped...

* * *

**Me: Well there was chapter nine! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW chapter ten coming soon!**

**Trish: Shut up over there were watching I Didn't Do It!**

**Me: What!? I thought you were watching Good Luck Charlie!?**

**Ally: We were at first but then we wanted to wait since this show was over, why not watch the show with less episodes?**

**Me: You guys really are annoying.**

**Austin: Your annoying but you don't hear me complaining!**

**Me: Really!? You want to get on my nerves!?**

**Austin: (Shrinks in Fear) No...**

**Me: Good...**

**Trish: Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW chapter ten coming soon!**

**Me & Austin & Ally & Dez: TRISH!**

**Trish: (Sends them a look and then looks back at you) Bye!**


	10. A Shocking Choice

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**Ally: I wrote this chapter for all you! Sorry it took two days to write but we needed ideas and plus we've been watching tv a lot so yeah...Anyway I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Me: Also thanks so much for all the REVIEWS I love you all so much and you all are AWESOME! :)**

**Austin: Shhh...Were watching I Didn't Do It. **

**Dez: Yeah so now shut it!**

**Trish: Just start the story!**

**Ally: Okay gosh now I know how the writer feels. So yeah ENJOY!**

**Me: Told ya so Ally! **

**Ally: Oh whatever! **

**Me: ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

A Shocking Choice

Third Person's POV Austin

Austin looked at Ratliff, Riker, and Ryland in interest. It was kind of weird how they all looked close to one another and how they all sort of look like Austin himself, none of this was making sense and Austin didn't want to believe that this was real.

The three boys stood their and stared at Austin with wide eyes like they finally had a dream come true. Honestly it was kind of scaring him on how they were looking at him, but Austin still didn't move from where he was sitting; instead he looked at Rydel.

"So...what your telling me is that I was adopted, and that your my brother's and sister, and kidnapped me to find me?" Austin asked.

"Kind of...but without the kidnapping part." Rydel said with a small laugh at Austin's look.

"Are you kidding me!?" Austin shouted instantly. "Do you know those two guys tied me up, and that they drive badly!?" Austin yelled.

"Oh we know, we once went around a twenty mile per hour turn doing one hundred with them." Rydel laughed loudly.

"It's not funny!" Austin said in defense. "It scared the living crap out of me!" Austin added with a frown.

Rydel laughed after Austin finished talking because the look he was giving them was just too funny. Turning back around Austin looked over at Ratliff, Riker, and Rylan once more as he tried to decided what to say to them, he still didn't know who they were.

After standing there looking at one another with long looks; Ratliff, Riker, and Ryland decided to come and join them by sitting around the living room as well. Riker sat on the left of Austin, and Ryland sat on the right of him. Riker sat with Rocky and Rydel.

"Is he still not believing us?" Riker asked with wonder as Rydel and Rocky nodded their heads.

"Yup no matter what we tell him, he still doesn't want to listen." Rocky said as Riker shrugged.

"What do you expect; the kids lost and confused, he was basically kidnapped and then brought here." Riker explained.

"Thank you!" Austin stated as he gestured to Riker. "Someone get's it!" Austin said with annoyance and happiness at the same time.

"Ugh! This is why we needed to plan this out more! This why we needed - " Rydel began as Riker cut her off with annoyance.

"No one cares what we need Rydel, the kid is already here!" Riker said with a frown, as Rydel playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"Stop calling me kid, I told you my name is Austin!" Austins shouted with annoyance, he just wanted to go home!

"It's Ross!" Everyone yelled at him making him jump back and look at them with fright.

Silence came over the group as everyone looked at one another with thought. Austin however was lost and had no idea what the four kids were thinking at all. Surly it was something to convince Austin that this whole story was real, it wasn't going to work.

As he waited and waited for any of them to speak he became more and more nervous about what they had planned, he after all still had no idea if he could trust them or not. Maybe this was a seat up, maybe it wasn't, but he wasn't falling for it at all.

"Alright look, it's clear that your not going to beleive us any time soon." Ryland spoke up as Austin looked at him.

"Finally! Now someone listens to me!" Austin said with happiness.

"So we'll give you a choice." Ryland added with a look. "You can either stay here; or leave and go back to your life." Ryland finished.

"WHAT!?" Rydel, Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff shouted as they all stood up and turned to Ryland.

"We did not discuss this!" Ratliff yelled as everyone agreed.

"Yeah, you said we were going to keep the kid." Riker added with a look.

"But obviously he doesn't want to stay here; so I'm giving him a choice, either say here; or go home and move on." Ryland said.

"Why?" Rydel questioned.

"Because if he stay's; then we'll know he believe's us and wants us in his life; if he goes; then we never speak to him again." Ryland explained as the four of them turned to Austin.

"So what's it gonna be then Austin...?" Rocky asked trying to use Austin's name instead of the name Ross. Austin looked at them.

"Wait, so your just giving me the choice to leave?" Austin asked with a smile and hope.

"Yes." Ryland said as everyone nodded.

"I-I don't understand I thought you said I was your brother named Ross, and now your letting me go?" Austin questioned.

"Look do you want to stay here? Or do you want to go home and move on with life like this never happened!?" Riker asked.

"Yeah because were giving you the choice, we could force you to stay here!" Ratliff yelled in defense as well, this was annoying.

Austin looked at them in shock. He couldn't believe that they were just giving him the choice to leave, this was a trap and he knew it, he needed to stay cautious. But somehow it seemed like they were telling the truth, but yet he didn't want to go just yet.

It sounded odd but he wanted to know more about this Ross kid he was suppose to be. Austin wanted to know if they were indeed telling the truth, however he missed his family and he missed his friends. He was stuck, he had no idea what to chose...

* * *

**Dez: Dun...Dun...Dun...(While playing the piano)**

**Me: At least he finally played the right tune. **

**Trish: I know right.**

**Me: I thought you were watching I Didn't Do It? **

**Trish: We were, but the time it took you and Ally to write this, we finished the episode Now Mesum, Now You Don't. **

**Me: Okay then...**

**Austin: Yeah it was a good episode but now as good as Snow Problem.**

**Me: Okay you guys are officially weird.**

**Dez: Um...I beleive your the one that got us into these shows in the first place!**

**Trish: Yeah, so you shouldn't be talking.**

**Ally Um...guys...we need to do the closing...**

**Me: Well I didn't think you'd actually like the shows!**

**Austin: Well we did.**

**Ally: Guys...**

**Trish: Yeah and now your calling us weird when you quote lines from all of the shows!**

**Me: I do not quote lines from the show!**

**Dez: Yes you do!**

**Ally: GUYS!...you know what I'll just do the closing, thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eleven coming soon! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Coming Home

Missing & Gone - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**Me: Well here is the last chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews from before I love you all so much! **

**Trish: Yeah sorry for not updating sooner, we got really busy.**

**Ally: No we didn't we went and saw Miley Cyrus in concert...**

**Me: Ally! You weren't suppose to say that!**

**Ally: Hey! I'd rather be honest...**

**Austin: Ugh! Just get on with it please!**

**Dez: Yeah you people are taking forever. **

**Me: Okay so yeah as normal I own nothing and this chapter is short because it's the end do please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Coming Home

Third Person's POV Ally

After they viewed the tape from the police they had looked everywhere outside of Billl's Surf Shop for any more clues on Austin but none were found. So Ally, Trish, and Dez were told to go on with their lives as the police and by standers searched for him.

Standing at the counter of Sonic Boom all listened as Trish and Dez argued about something stupid once more, she swore those two liked each other. However they ended up leaving because Dez left and Trish followed him still arguing over something dumb!

"Ally!" A voice called that made Ally turn, she was shocked and happy, Austin was standing in the front door.

"Austin!?" Ally asked in shock as she came out from behind the counter and ran to him.

Together they ran towards one another and pulled each other into a hug. Austin picked Ally up off her feet and swung her around in a circle. Laughing he set her down and they hugged once more, they were just so happy to see one another since it's been so long!

"I don't understand, how - where - what...?" Ally tried to ask as she stuttered. "I thought you were kidnapped?" Ally asked.

"I was they let me go." Austin said with a smile.

"This is insane! Don't you ever do this to us again mister!" Ally said as she changed feelings, Austin sent her a confused look.

"Are you happy to see me, or do you want to murder me?" Austin asked as Ally smiled.

"Both." Ally answered as they both laughed. "Wait till your parents know your okay! And Dez and Trish!" Ally exclaimed instantly.

"Where are they!? Are they all okay?" Austin asked with wonder and hope.

"Yeah there fine, come on, there all at your house." Ally said as she grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him out of Sonic Boom.

Third Person's POV Rydel

"That's it...were just gonna let him go?" Riker asked with confusion as they all sat in a car outside of Sonic Boom watching Austin.

"Yes." Rydel said as Rocky nodded in agreement. "Besides we have a plan, a good one to be exact." Rydel added with a smile.

"WHY IS SHE TALKING ABOUT A PENSION!?" Ratliff yelled from the back seat.

"What!? Dude I didn't say anything about a pension and stop yelling!" Rydel said as she turned to Ratliff.

"Sorry Rocky is playing really, really LOUD music!" Ratliff said back as he shouted the word "Loud" in Rocky's ear.

"Ow! That was my EAR!" Rocky yelled back louder in Ratliff's ear.

"Guys stop yelling!" Riker yelled in annoyance.

"But you just yelled." Rocky said as Riker groaned and smacked his forehead.

"Anyway you were saying Rydel?" Ratliff asked trying to change the subject.

"I was saying; we have a plan; and a very good one to win Austin over." Rydel answered with an evil smile.

"What was the plan again?" Rocky asked as Rydel groaned this time.

"I'm not explaining it again, I've already explained it three times to you." Rydel said with annoyance.

"But what is it!?" Riker cried in annoyance and sadness, he wanted to know.

"Oh you'll know...in due time, you'll know..." Rydel said with a smile as she started the car, they drove away...

* * *

**Me: Cliffy! Left you all with a cliffy and a possible sequal...! :)**

**Dez: Yup so thanks for reading this story so much and thanks for joining us.**

**Aly: It was a lot of fun...minus us being kidnapped and forced to write this...**

**Me: HEY! You loved it, and we all ended up being friends anyway! **

**Trish: True that wasn't the worst part; the worst part was watching Hannah Montana and seeing Miley Cyrus live...**

**Austin: Oh please Trish you loved it! You were yelling the loudest and sining all the words!**

**Trish: Bye! Thanks for joining us and please remember to REVIEW the author thanks you for all the support!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**

**Trish: Too bad! Bye!**

**Me & Ally & Austin & Dez: TRISH! **


End file.
